M.R. ZARBOLT
"ah! Humans! They abuse of us machines and never pay for their error, while us, poor instruments, must suffer for their fun! Untolerable!" ZARBOLT, or simply Czar, is a robot projected by dr.Eggman for leading his troops of badnicks. Eggman gave him a super high A.I. To make him a great tactician and his personal adviser (even because Ivo lacks completely of wisdom) but after Czar witnessed the mass destruction of hundreds of small badnicks at the hands of Sonic, and how much Eggman didn't care for his pawns, something inside him broke... He ran away from Ivo and stole many of his machines, then Czar built a small lab hidden in a rainforest to stay away from the "thinkers" (humans). he built with the help of his robots a small city inhabited only by non-hostile badnicks that rebelled to Eggman, and after that he closed himself in his lab, his ultimate goal is to find a way to give rights to machines, and since then he had never been seen again, and the few robots he freed pray him somehow like a god. Personality ZARBOLT or as he prefers "Czar" is very intelligent and wise, he always has a plan and cares of any single part of it (unlike a certain easter egg), he is even very kind (and for a machine this is strange) and differently from his creator he cares of his robots like a father, and even the "death" of one of them is an arrow in his heart. Despite this he is very wrathful and hard headed with organic beings, not tolerating very much their falible side and their weaknesses (gluttony, lust, sloth, greed, pride, envy and wrath). differently from the stereotypical robot he doesn't hate the environment, instead, he does everithing he can for protecting it. This is not for any kind of ambientalistic ideal, just "it's even our home, and we need it to survive, and... Sincerely... Inferior things like Humans need a place to live, just a demonstration of kindness, not misunderstand me." Powers and abilities As i wrote before Czar is a very able inventor, of course not superior to Eggman or Tails but has a great talent anyway, and differently from an average inventor he prefers making things out of scrap because "it's funnier repairing my materials before using them". In battle he uses his "gear scepter" a special instrument built by him capable of controlling metal using a strong magnetic field, with that weapon he is even capable of summoning lightning bolts And the scepter itself can be used as a melee weapon. Czar is by himself very strong and literally "hard", his armor is enough though to resist even grenades. the last of his powers is the one he uses less, because he isn't proud of: he can control lesser robots like puppets, this ability was given him by eggman to help him in his work as tactician. Trivia * He is not an antagonist * he is based on Craft from megaman * he is even based on the stereotypical "god" * despite considering humans inferior he never wished to destroy them * he hates hackers, he considers hacking as "raping a computer". * M.R. Means "master robot" Category:Robots Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities